Science Experiment
by Texknight1234567
Summary: 1000 min. word chapters. Basically a combination of all vampiric lore I love and adore. OCs, maybe some borrowed settings. Jumping timeline. First timer so please review, harshness is acceptable though I may regret that later, lol .
1. Chapter 1

The club was filled to the brim. The crowd was roaring, and all of the attention was about to be thrown on to me. My heart beat in time with David on the drums, as I looked over to Leo our lead singer. He winked at me as he continued to sing. Billy was slapping the bass so hard I thought he'd need a doctor afterwards to look at his hand. But that is what I always thought when we played "Upside-Down". Our hardest, fastest, most difficult song in Castle Town Convict's repertoire. And now it was my turn.

I looked out at the crowd, hands in the air waving like they just didn't care. And they didn't. We were just the opening act for a much bigger band. But I didn't care. Once they heard my solo I knew they'd be blown away. It was all worth early carpel tunnel for all of us in the band. David started playing on the toms full blast and I knew it was time.

I blasted into my solo. High C, piercing everyone's ears. Speed and dexterity as I rushed through it. Endurance is what I needed. My fingers stung, I must of cut them, but I kept on going. I looked down into the audience and saw my spot, right in the front row. I went for a windmill and leaped into the air…

---

Landing on the wet concrete. I nearly slipped, but kept my composure as I continued to run off. Endurance, don't let out on me know. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I had no idea where I was going. I just knew not backwards. I made my way into the street, leaping out of cars way. Hopefully that would slow them down. I came upon another alleyway, at the end was a fence. I leaped over it, no problem. Coming down on the other side, I heard the fence rattle. Shit, they were right behind me.

Just as I heard the sound, I felt one of them on top of me. I fell to the ground, trampled. Before I had a chance to catch my breath, my head was being slammed into the ground. Blood from my forehead mixed in with a pool of water from the pounding rain pouring from above. Bam! Head into the ground again. Bam! Another hit.

"That's enough. He wants her alive," a mysterious voice said. It was gruff but filled with purpose.

My head took one more hit, before I felt the pressure of my enemy's hand release me. I stood up, knew when I was beat. No point in running, especially when I looked up and saw a half a dozen of them standing before me. If I was going in, it would be on my own free will, not as a prisoner.

From behind a car pulled up. A man in a chauffeur uniform got out and opened the side door. One of them grabbed me and put my arms behind my back, lowered my head and pushed me into the car. They all loaded in after me, seating me in the middle.

It was a long, quiet car ride through the rain. It was pouring so hard I couldn't even make out where we were through the darkened windows. The car twisted and turned, went up and down. I never knew New York had terrain like this. We must have been far outside of the city.

At last the car came to a slow stop. Through the rain I was still able to hear the creaking of an old gate. Then the car started up again and drove onto the property. The car turned one last time and finally went into park. The driver turned off the ignition and got out, walked to the side, and opened up my door. I was forcefully shoved out of the car and into the rain. Great, just when I had dried off.

I looked up and saw a great mansion, complete with flying buttresses and gargoyles. They led me up the steps, towards the great, wooden front door. One of them walked ahead of the group, swung the front door open and…

---

In they carried me. One on each side of me. I could barely make out what was in the warehouse, through my eyes, both bloodied. But through my red haze I could see laboratory equipment and cages. Oh shit, this was the deepest trouble Leo and the guys had ever gotten me in.

They dragged us all inside and threw us into separate cages.

"Don't worry baby, everything will be…" Pow! I couldn't see it, but from what

I heard I assumed Leo had just got socked in the face. In the cage to my right I could hear David whimpering and moaning, probably begging for his mommy, if only she were still alive. I blacked out only a few seconds later.

I don't know how long later I woke up to the sounds of David's screams. The echoed through the abandoned warehouse. We must have been outside of the city, for a scream that loud would surely gather some attention. David's yelling was soon muffled. I looked up and saw him lying on a metallic table. Tubes running in and out of his bodies, IV stuck in him, needles being forced into neck. David was shaking and it didn't take me long to figure out he was having a seizure.

I crawled to the front of my cage and stared in horror as foam came out of his mouth. The goons who had captured us were clothed in makeshift scrubs, but were sure no doctor.

"Damn, he's rejecting it," one said.

"I can tell that, you idiot," replied another.

They tried to hold him down, but his shaking shook loose some of their equipment they had inserted in him. His whole body was leaping off the slab now. And just as quickly as it had started, it was all over. David's head lolled to the side and his wide, glazed over eyes stared straight at me as if to say "you're next."


	2. Chapter 2

The door swung open and I was escorted into the atrium. It was dark, only lit by candlelight and the main candelabra on top wasn't lit. The men and women, dressed mainly in black (how cliché) stood around me, eyeing me up and down. I felt so out of place. Me in my worn down sneakers, ripped jeans, Misfits shirt with holes, and worn grey hoody; them in their posh attire. Too bad it got worse.

One man with a scar over his throat (he must be the man with the gruff voice) looked down at my muddy shoes.

"Take them off."

I acquiesced to his request. No point in fighting now, not on their turf. I'm not a coward, just not a fool. I lowered the hood of my grey top, but kept my eyes lowered. I couldn't stand the condescension on their faces.

"Follow me."

The gruff man led me forward, while the rest of the group formed a line behind me. There was a door to the left, one to the right, and an ornate wooden one in front. This is the one we stepped through.

Inside was a grand sitting room. Though there were chairs and couches for them to sit on, everyone was standing. They were also clad mainly in black, some in red, and highly formal. They must have been expecting me.

I was led to the center of the room, where I stood in the middle of a circle they formed. The gruff man took his place next to a silver-hair (yet still young looking man) and a tall blonde, both adorned in silver jewelry.

"Welcome, Giselle" said the silver-haired man.

I merely raised my eyes off the ground, made eye contact with him, and looked back down.

"I'm sure you know why you've been brought forth."

I shook my head 'yes', but kept it lowered.

"Look at me."

I didn't.

Then his voice roared "Look at me!"

Slowly, not scared, I looked up. Our eyes caught, my brown his azure, just like Leo's.

A sudden flashback and I had to shake the memory away. Everyone stared at me in confusion, except for the silver haired and the blonde.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, but I knew everyone could hear it.

"No need to be sorry…yet," said the blonde.

"Will you do it," asked the silver-haired man.

I looked him dead in the eye; with all the courage and seriousness I could muster. "No."

"Are you sure?" she said.

My toes grasped the red carpet beneath me for dear life.

"Yes."

"Very well then," she replied.

The circle caved in on me and the pain was unbearable…

---

I had never felt anything like it. My lungs were on fire, heat ran through my veins. I thought I'd go deaf from the beating of my own heart. Everything was foggy from the tears. I could feel my body slamming against the metal slab, over and over again. Dead David was right, I was next.

I looked up and saw the eyes of the goons, their mouths covered up.

"Not again," one of them said.

"No, I won't allow another failure. Give her another one."

"But.."

"I don't care!"

I felt another needle jammed in my neck with unknown material. The burning just got worse after that. I tried to breathe, but couldn't. My heart started beating faster and faster…and then slower and slower. Slow to the point of no return. I was hyperventilating but knew I was dying. No longer could I feel the burning, though my body was still shaking. All I paid attention to was my heartbeat as ever so softly stopped.

---

I woke up, in what appeared to be a dungeon. Stone walls, no windows, just bars on a little hole in the door. Obviously I was part of some peep show. I was also chained by the wrists. I felt weary, probably from the blood loss. Trying to break the chains, I noticed I could barely move my arms. They must have drained me to the point near death. I wonder what made them stop.

The dungeon door opened up and in walked the silver-haired man. I saw the blonde close the door.

"Evening, Giselle."

I moaned in reply, doubted I could speak at this point.

The man kneeled down a mere foot away from my face, took his pale and hand and scraped a long fingernail against my cheek.

"You look worse, if I dare say that's possible. I thought when we found you, your appearance was at its deepest depths, but I have been proven wrong."

A wiseguy, eh. Just great.

"Are you hungry."

I hadn't noticed it till he mentioned it, but I was hungry. Starving, in fact. Had been for a few days.

---

The hunger was getting to me. My body was shaking, going into cold sweats. I thought the experiment was bad, but the result was way worse. There was a little voice in my head that just kept yelling "Feed, feed" and I couldn't shut it off.

I didn't know how many days had gone by since I woke up back in the cage, and I didn't care. It had to have been at least a week. I could see my ribs protruding from my body, my elbows sticking out. I was wearing down into a skeleton. My voice was gone, my sight damaged, all I wanted to do was die…again.

"Is she ready?" The sound of the voice echoed in my head.

"Oh yeah, she's ready."

Ready? Ready for what? I wasn't in any condition to do anything. Then they opened the cell door.

---

The door opened and the blonde brought in a cat. I had hated cats. How did they know, or was it just a lucky guess.

"Now I've heard of your self-imposed dietary restrictions, so I brought something for you that might satisfy your hunger."

The man held the cat up to my face, and the cat scratched me. I couldn't help but let out a low growl and the cat hissed right back.

"I'll just leave you two alone."

He set the cat on the ground and left the room. Immediately when the door was closed the cat raised its back and hissed, and took several steps back. Great, I was going to have to work for this meal.


End file.
